


That One Scene

by wello_sorrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wello_sorrows/pseuds/wello_sorrows
Summary: A silly little diddy i wrote a long time ago but never got around to posting. Takes place in that scene that broke your heart from the perspective of Solas.





	That One Scene

She is so beautiful.  
The mask of another lifetime, a lie, removed from her face. She is left tingling and so is he.  
Here and now she looks at him, her eyes vibrant, deep and green, expanding across time immemorial.  
He is so far gone, he is so lost. He draws her closer and she leans into him, looking up. He forgets to breathe as he is compelled to kiss her.  
Blank thoughts accumulate. Nothing nothing nothing but her lips. And then a dream. Tomorrow and the day after and the day after. So much time to live and to die. When he pulls away he feels the dream seam into reality.  
But then, a low and old thought lashes out sharply.  
No.  
He knows. Another look in her eyes and he- he can’t.  
He separates.  
She is confused, then upset. Angry. Bruising. He is breaking her heart and still he cannot. He says- words. The Truth. Or the near truths. Honest even in the lie.  
Her eyes glassy, her hands clenched. She turns away abruptly and he is left to swallow down the pain.  
Regret and heartbreak soaking into the air of this place, where a thousand year old man dumped a girl on their first date.


End file.
